1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg structure of a desk, and more particularly to a leg structure of a desk constructed to provide a stronger durability at places such as kindergarten, children""s house and the like and to conform to body shape of a user such as child, thereby facilitating to easily adjust height of an upper plate.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Places such as kindergarten, children""s house and the like need frequent moving and rearrangement of desks for application of various educational methods, which inevitably applies repeated impact or shock to legs of desk, leading to easy breakdown of the desks. Facilities such as above therefore spend lots of money particularly on maintaining and repairing of desks.
In addition, the desks used at the facilities described above frequently need adjusting the height thereof according to fast growing body conditions of major users, children. Up to now, almost no desks have been available for controlling the height thereof for such a purpose.
As conventionally used leg structure of a desk is shown in FIG. 7, a leg 102 is coupled with a coupling unit 104 at a lower portion of an upper plate 100. At this time, the leg 102 is generally made in a rod shape, whose height does not allow any adjustment. The coupling unit 104 has an integrated structure including: a female screw part 106 to which the top end of the leg 102 is screwed; and a flange part 110 tightly attached at the lower surface of the upper plate 100 and coupled with a screw 108.
As described above, the conventional desk has the upper plate 100 supported with legs each of which uses the flange part 110 of the coupling unit coupled with a plurality of screws 108. When weight is loaded to the lateral direction of the legs that are longitudinally stretched under the upper plate 100, there will be a momentum caused by the loaded weight to the flange part 110. Therefore, the leg 102 may be easily displaced out of the upper plate due to breakdown of the structure coupled with screws.
On the other hand, if the coupling unit 104 is made of a soft synthetic resin, frequent impacts applied to the leg 102 may generate movements between the screws 108 and the flange part 110 of the coupling unit, thereby easily deteriorating the fixing force of the screws 108.
Furthermore, it has been taken for granted that it is difficult to adjust the height of a desk with a generally rod shaped leg 102 as described above. Therefore, there is a problem in the desk having a fixed height in that children feel uncomfortable and grow to have wrong posture by using the desk.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the aforementioned problem and provide a leg structure of a desk constructed to further reinforce the coupling force between an upper plate and legs of a desk, thereby improving durability without easy breakdown of the leg coupling structure and allowing more frequent adjustments in height of a desk.
In order to accomplish the aforementioned object of the present invention, there is provided a leg structure of a desk comprising:
a leg:
a coupling unit with its bottom side being coupled with the upper end of the leg, having a flange part to be coupled to an upper plate with a plurality of screws and a fitting protruder formed at the top center of the flange part;
a fitting groove formed at the bottom surface of an upper plate for insertion of the fitting protruder.
Also, the leg structure of a desk of the present invention comprises:
a plurality of leg members;
a male screw part screwed to one end of the leg members with a bolt part externally protruded at the center thereof; and
a female screw part screwed to the other end of the leg members with a nut part at the center thereof for to be coupled with the bolt part of the male screw part, so that a plurality of leg members with the male and female screw parts coupled at both sides thereof are sequentially connected to form a leg of a desk.